1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting assembly and an electronic apparatus having the connecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products or equipments are manually assembled by threading bolts into screw holes. However, this mechanical connection is very time-consuming. In addition, the bolts can become worn and will be ineffective after repeated operations.
Therefore, there is a need for overcoming the limitations described above.